


Byun Baekhyun's Survival Guide

by aylee_ann



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a whole of a mess sometimes, although admittedly life isn't all that bad occasionally, and a bit about crushes and whatnot, and the comment section always entails a fight or two, baekhyun's blog posts about how shitty life can be, bitching about uni, complaining about work, tips and guides on survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylee_ann/pseuds/aylee_ann
Summary: Life is hard when you're 21, in your 3rd year of uni, having a part-time job, flatting on your own, have friends that roast you most of the time, and have a dating life that is just downright atrocious.But with this survival guide (I guarantee), you'll be able to take your survival skills up a wee bit, if not by a notch.(Side note: to be really honest though, I have no freaking clue so don't come after me if my guide gets you in trouble)





	Byun Baekhyun's Survival Guide

SIGNS THAT HE’S AN A**HOLE  
\- By Byun Baekhyun

01\. The ‘no-labelling’ bullshit  
Let’s be real here, if it’s been a month and he still hasn’t brought up the ‘we need to talk’ phrase, he’s either just dumb or has no intention of starting a serious relationship. Most of the time, it’s the latter in which case I advise you to steer clear from him as soon as possible. 

DO NOT under any circumstances think that he’s giving you space and whatnot to figure out where the relationship is going because (much as I hate to break it to you) it ain’t going anywhere sweetheart. And he, well, he simply just doesn’t give a damn. Do not be delusional, keep your head in the game. 

02\. He doesn’t have time to reply to you/answer your calls  
LIES DETECTED. Alright, here’s the thing: if he cares enough, he’d make time for you. That’s the absolute truth. If he makes up excuses (‘I have a project at work, might take me days to reply.’), get the hell out of whatever it is because you don’t want to be lying awake at 3AM, staring at your phone, wondering when you’ll get that one-word reply you should’ve gotten the day before. 

He ain’t worth it and you deserve better. Trust me. 

03\. He doesn’t care about your emotions  
If he brushes you off when you talk about your emotions/feelings that’s a hell of a sign screaming GTFO. Do not be weak and give in. Be strong, stay strong, and please give your heart a favour and save it from getting trampled over. 

To be honest, if you’re still sticking around after #1 and #2, you should walk away after this. Your feelings matter and no one (ABSOLUTELY NO ONE) is in the position to tell you otherwise. 

04\. You’re only there to fill a void  
I’d be judging the hell out of you, if you’re still thinking that he might be a part of your future. I’d say this is the last straw. If it hits you that you’re only there to fill a void and be with him whenever he feels lonely: PACK YOUR DAMN THINGS AND ADIOS— the never see you again kind of adios.

We accept the kind of love we think we deserve and everyone deserves happiness so why hang onto some dude who never lies awake thinking of you when your one true love is out there looking for you. Love yourself and just walk away from this whole of a mess. 

05\. “We were dating in a sense but we were friends”  
THIS GETS ME EVERY DAMN TIME. Dating in a sense? You’ve got to be kidding. Would you hold hands and kiss someone you consider a friend every 2 seconds? Hell no. Would you do couple things and be cheesy with your so-called 'friend'? Not me last time I checked. 

It’s like nothing ever happened. Yeah, FRIENDS. Good to know eh. These kind of guys should be removed from this earth altogether. Friends my foot. Anyway, if this is the reply you get after confronting him about your relationship status, turn around and walk away. #NOREGRETS 

It just shows how much of an ass he really is. No redemption for guys like this. Never. Delete his number, block him on Facebook and erase this part of your life. Not sure about you, but who’s that person anyway? 

We’re young and only live once so there’s really no point crying over spilt milk. 

\--  
9 comments

yeollie_01: LMAO someone’s still bitter  
byunbaekk: @yeollie_01 AM NOT  
yeollie_01: @byunbaekk if you say so

junmyeonk: you didn't talk to us for days when we brought him up last time but now there's a blog dedicated to him? smh  
byunbaekk: @junmyeonk who are you again? 

deeohkyung: here we go again  
ohsehun: @deeohkyung we leave him for a day and he does this jesus  
kimkai1401: @deeohkyung @ohsehun somebody give him a hug and take away his laptop pls 

byunbaekk: i hate y'all BYE

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a blog post!au fic (is it a thing? idk). I haven't written anything for quite some time because most of the ones I started were just ridiculously long and hard to finish. Here I am again, attempting to go for something fun and light. I've had immense fun writing up the first chapter so I just hope the other chapters will roll out the same way. Comments are highly appreciated x


End file.
